


The incident did mean something

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Attacked, Awkward Crush, Beating, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Enemies, Guilty Pleasures, Hatred, Love/Hate, M/M, Massive guilt, Points of View, Rape, Requited Love, Strained Friendships, Torture, Unrequited Love, changes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has been in love with his best friend, Riku, for a long time but he doesn't return Sora's feelings. One night Sora gets an opportunity that he would not miss but was it worth it. Well to him it was. And what will be the outcome? POV switches. Soriku! Warnings: violence, beatings, slight rape, other attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It shouldn't have happened

**Author's Note:**

> Sora x Riku
> 
> warnings: cussing, rape, violence, betrayed, and sadness.
> 
> .
> 
> .

**Sora's POV:**

"Riku!"

I rushed over to jump on him, only to be kicked away.

"Oww Riku, couldn't you have been a little more gentle?" I asked, getting up from the ground.

"Well then next time, don't jump, idiot." He grumbled bitterly.

"I can't help it, you're just so adorable." I said, smiling, only to receive a glare from Riku.

"Sora, for the millionth time, quit hitting on me! I'm never going out with you." He snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Never say never, Riku" I grinned.

He just sighs and walks away.

Riku is my best friend and my crush. I've had a crush on him for a long time, and I'm gay - but just for him. He's known for a long time that I have fancied him, but it doesn't really matter to him because he doesn't return my feelings. I learned my lesson the first time when he fucking punched the hell out of me. I had thought he was gay due to his long silky hair and the way he dressed in tight clothes.

Never judge a book by his cover.

Since then we had gotten along and that we had things in common.

But I'm happy that I can just stay by his side though I wish we were more I thought, clenching my hands in a fist.

* * *

**later on at night…**

I was walking down the street and I saw Riku coming out of the bar. I went up to him only to see he swayed slightly.

"Riku are you okay?" I asked, a little worried.

"Soorrra, buddy! What are you up to?" His voice was slurred.

"Nothing just passing by…ummm… you don't look so good, want me to take you home?" I asked, smiling.

He looks at me as if thinking about it.

"Sure, Sor-" he was cut off when he suddenly vomited on my jacket and shoes.

I lean him against the wall so he can bring up the rest. I take off my jacket and throw it away. I would be disgusted if it was someone else, but it's Riku, so I didn't really mind.

I heard Riku mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm tired'. I see him wobble as he walks so I grab him by the shoulders and move his arms around my neck to support him.

I lead the way to his house, and once we got there, I gently lay him on his bed. I had grown tired of carrying him.

He had now passed out, and I started getting hard just by watching the God that had been placed before me. I was about to leave, but I knew that I'd never get another chance like this again.

An idea popped up in my mind, and I started to think.

Should I take advantage of Riku, and have sex with him against his will? Or should I just walk away and pass up this chance? Have him hate me, or watch him like always and leave this opportunity?

Why is this so hard?

I look at Riku to and I hear his soft snores.

Shit.

I decide to stick with the first choice - sure he will fucking hate my guts and no longer want anything to do with me, but at least my dream will come true.

I gently grab his wrists and put them up near the headboard to tie them with some shoelace I found lying around. Yes, it is rape, and I know it's wrong but I don't care anymore - as long Riku notices me just once.

I slowly climbed on top of Riku and started to kiss him gently. It's sloppy and I am inexperienced, but I continue anyway.

"Mmmhh…" he moves slightly but doesn't wake up.

I start to unzip his vest, revealing his beautiful bare chest. I start licking his nipples and pinching them. He moans a little then he wakes up.

Shit.

This could be trouble.

"What the fuck Sora? Get the fuck off of me!" He yelled, trying to move his hands - only to find out he has been restrained.

I continue where I left off, moving my hands around his waist and caressing him. He tries to not moan, but fails. I smile knowing I have coaxed this reaction from him.

"Sora, get the fuck off or else you're going to fucking wake up in hospital!" His voice held anger, but I simply ignored him, and I go for my prize that is concealed in his pants but I stop.

I look straight into Riku's aqua eyes, cupping his face and softly caressing his cheek.

"Riku, just let me do this one time only and I'll never show my face to you again." I pleaded with watery eyes.

Even though we been best friends for a long time, I didn't mind if Riku stopped talking to me.

Just this one night would make me happy.

Riku would've said 'no', but with me pleading and close to crying, he couldn't refuse. He never did like it when I cried or pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm going to call out Kairi's name." Riku grumbled half-heartedly. Kairi was the most popular girl in the island, and every guy would want a piece of that - unless you're gay, that is.

I nodded, disappointed, but at least Riku agreed.

But I did not untie him.

I kiss him on the lips, and I wanted to slip my tongue inside his mouth but Riku wouldn't let me. I went back to his pants and started to unzip them. I gulped; I had never thought that I would go this far with Riku.

Slowly, I touch his bulge through his boxers, noticing that he is getting slightly hard. I don't know if he's hard by my touch or if he's imagining Kairi doing this to him, but I get the feeling that it's not me.

Taking a deep breath, I reach towards the waistband of his boxers and pull them halfway off. I grope his hard length. Hearing Riku moan was music to my ears.

I fully removed his boxers, and then I started to lick his cock slowly. Riku yelped as I started to suck, going up and down enjoying every moment of it. But the enjoyment didn't last long as I heard Riku called out her name.

"Ahh, Kairi…" He groaned with pleasure, throwing his head back.

I started crying after I heard that but I continued sucking. I knew Riku was going to call her name, but to actually hear it - it hurt.

Riku was close to his climax and with one final suck he came in my mouth without warning. I tried to swallow it all but was too much and I started to cough. I heard Riku panting and moaning above me. He was so beautiful, just the sight of seeing him made me harden further.

"Riku, are you ready?" I ask. I was going to put his cock in me. I want him inside me so bad, can't believe I'm this desperate.

"…"

He didn't answer and he merely looked away from me.

I took off my jeans and boxers, showing him my hard length. I'm going to go dry since I have no lube and wanted to remember this moment for a while. I lifted my ass up and grabbed his cock, quickly sliding down.

"Stop... Don't.." Riku gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes. "Don't do this, Sora, please." He begged but it was too late to back down now.

I scream in pain and agony, and I hear Riku muttering about so tight. I bite my lip hard to stop screaming and tears were pouring out of my eyes. It feels like stabbing pain. I see Riku moan in pleasure which makes me smile, faintly.

For him I wouldn't mind being in pain.

I waited for a minute to adjust myself and I started moving up and down slowly. Then I felt Riku's cock hit my prostate. It felt amazing and I continued to bounce harder up and down. I failed to notice that I had started to bleed on the inside.

Riku was pleasured as well and kept moaning, still calling her name.

"Ahh…I'm going to-" Before he could finish, he released his climax into me. I felt warm and full, I loved it. Then I released too, some cum splashing onto his face. I saw Riku close his eyes, as though he wanted to sleep.

I pull out of him, leaning forward and whispering in his ear.

"I love you Riku so fucking much that it hurts." I kiss him on the lips - a simple kiss with so much passion behind it.

Riku finally blacked out.

I tried to get up and I felt extreme pain rocket up my spine and the wet sensation of blood flowing down my legs. I slowly put my clothes, trying not to bend too much. I untied Riku and cleaned him up as well before tossing a blanket over him so he wouldn't grow cold.

I wanted to cuddle, but I knew Riku wouldn't be happy at all. I guess we won't see each other anymore. I quietly left his place and went home.

Out of Riku's life.

The next day was a blur, and I woke up to a strong sensation of pain. Any movement caused the pain to flare up and become worse. I groaned and flopped back down to bed. I felt like I was in Hell, my eyes watering from the sheer pain.

Might as well sleep, so slowly, I cried myself to a dark, blissful sleep.

Then later on that day…

_Slam!_

A loud noise startled me from my sleep and a group of three people burst into my room and started beating me up. I didn't know who they were- they were covered up so I had no hope of identifying them.

I was in no condition to do anything to defend myself from the onslaught of fists, and I began to lose consciousness from the beating. I dully registered the feel of brass knuckles connecting with my ribs, and I knew that bruises would soon start to blossom.

Another attacker was clawing me and violently yank my head, pulling the tendons in my neck. Seemingly, for the heck of it, he would kick me.

They stop as soon as I cease moving, and I was certain that my face was swollen, I am sporting a busted lip and I have no doubt that I'm getting two black eyes.

I couldn't even cry.

"Why?" I ask weakly, trying to squint at them.

_'Who would do this?'_ This single thought crossed my mind as one of the guys with weird red spiky hair pick me up by the collar and grunted in my face.

"We owed a favor to Riku and let's just say this was his repayment from us."

My eyes attempt to widen and darkness began to slowly overcome me.

The last thing I heard was Riku.

Did he want this?

* * *

**Riku's POV:**

I woke up to a pounding headache.

_'What did I do last night?'_

I wracked my brains in an attempt to remember. Suddenly, all the memories from yesterday came to me; Sora fucking me - how could I forget?

A sudden nausea welled up within me, and I ran to the restroom to throw up.

"I can't believe he did that!" I cried out.

I knew Sora loved me, but I didn't have any feelings for him - in fact, I would feel disgusted by it. Sometimes I found myself wondering why we were best friends - wait scratch that. Ex best friend. He knows I want nothing to do with him now.

"Good riddance." I grumble, still angry.

I glanced over to the clock, the digital numbers tell me that it was 2:30pm.

Great I can get a drink. I needed to forget what happened.

I went to the same bar I went to yesterday and I sat at a table after ordering a drink. Just when I thought I was at peace, the annoying guys came.

"What up, Riku?" Axel greeted.

"Yo." Seifer's voice was flat and bored.

"…" Saix didn't bother to say anything.

_'Great just what I need.'_ I thought sarcastically. I didn't want them here. "What do you guys want, I'm in no mood to do anything right now." I grouched.

"Woah, someone is angry today!" Seifer laughed, making my anger flare.

"Chill out, Riku, we're just here to thank you for the favor you did for us and we would like to repay you - if you want" Axel sounded amused, and it pissed me off even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're welcome. Now leave me alone." I grumbled quietly so I wouldn't get another headache. I massaged my temples with my fingers to calm down.

Axel noticed something was wrong, and his annoying voice cut through my skull.

"What's wrong Riku? Girl problems?" He said, laughing again.

"Say, how come Sora isn't here? He's always with you." Seifer observed.

It was true, we were always together, he would stick to me like gum which every once in a while would get on my nerves. But over time I grew used to it.

"Don't mention his name, I don't want to talk about him." I hissed angrily, watching them flinch in surprise.

"I'm guessing Sora made you mad or something?" He said simply.

"Yes. I fucking hate him right now, I wish he could be taught a lesson." I growled angrily.

The guys looked at each other strangely and they suddenly decided to leave, finally.

"Well, see you later Riku, we got business to take care of." Axel winked at me. While the others just followed him out, making me confused but I shrugged it off.

Finally. Peace and quiet.

After some time, I decided to leave. It was getting a dark outside already, and I just wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.

Once I got there, I noticed that only Axel was sitting down near the front step. "What do you want now?" I was sick of him by this point.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that I repaid your favor so we're even now." He informed, walking away.

I frowned. "What favor? I never asked for a favor." He stopped walking, and I went to confront Axel.

"You didn't have to say it. Remember when you said Sora needs to be taught a lesson?" He let a smirk cross his face.

My eyes widen. "What did you do?"

"We beat him up to a pulp. Poor kid, you should of heard him. He was screaming in pain, and you know the funny part was? He said your name before he passed out."

Axel kept walking farther away, blending with the darkness.

I quickly rushed to Sora's house, hoping and praying that he was okay. I never wanted this to happen, I was just mad, I never wanted anything bad to happen to Sora.

I barged to his house, running straight to his room. "Sora!" I yelled, and to my horror I saw him unconscious on his bed, bruised everywhere with his blood spattered everywhere.

"Sora! Sora!" I scream and rush over, shaking him, only to get no response, I check his pulse for any signs.

_'Come on, come on.'_ I thought.

_Thump._

_Yes!_

It was weak, I have to rushed him to the hospital now, my only thought was whether or not Sora is going to be okay.


	2. No one was at fault

**Riku's POV:**

I rushed Sora to the hospital - he was badly injured, and I was fucking scared.

I never wanted this to happen.

Once at the hospital, they took him in quickly after they assessed his wounds and I began to fear for the worst.

Waiting for what felt like forever, the doctor walked out with a horrible expression etched onto his face as he came up to me.

"Are you a friend of our patient Sora Strife?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm his best friend, is he okay?" I was certain that I looked really worried.

"Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this but he has sustained severe injuries. A few of his bones were fractured and some of his internal organs are slightly damaged, meaning that he will have some problems with his body for the rest of his life." His voice held a sympathetic tone.

I gasped - no it can't be, he doesn't deserve this! "Is there any way that could help reduce the damage? Anything?!" I yelled, demanding an answer.

He paused as if in thought. "We can perform surgery, but it could be fatal so I don't recommend it for your friend, he's too young. Just take care of him, let him rest. He will be fine just as long as you don't let him over do anything because his body won't react well."

I nodded and started to cry - because of some misunderstanding I fucked up Sora's life, and all because he loved me and I didn't want return his feelings whatsoever.

Slowly, I went to the room he was in, and the sight made me want to cry more. He was on the bed, with tubes connected to his body and a mask covered his mouth to make sure he breathed.

 _'This is all my fault.'_ I told myself. I know I should be saying that it was Sora's fault because he did _that_ to me, but no. It's my fault because I told the other guys that Sora needed to be taught a lesson and for that they beat the shit out of him, which he didn't deserve.

They could have killed him.

It would've been my entire fault.

Getting closer to him, I take a good look at his face and it was horrible. His cheeks were swollen and mottle with dark purple bruises. he had both black eyes that were tightly close probably because he wouldn't be able to open his eyes very well. Then he had a busted lip that look more like a gash cut.

Slowly I stroke his face gently, then use my thumb to wipe away a tear that was on his face.

"I'm so sorry Sora." I whisper, and my shaky voice seemed to have disappeared for the moment.

Now I just want to protect and heal him.

* * *

**Sora's pov:**

Everything was pitch black, dark and lonely. I didn't want to be here, I just wanted to be somewhere else, safe and loved.

But I knew that it was not possible.

Riku hates me and wanted me like this, sadly. Maybe I deserve this, I shouldn't have done _that_ to Riku. I forced him and I shouldn't have done it, but I knew the chance would never come again.

_Riku..._

I see a light appear in the darkness. Is this it for me? I slowly walk into it, watching the light spill everywhere.

Then before I knew it, I had woken up.

Had I been asleep?

Where am I?

Looking around I saw that I was in the hospital. How did I get here? Why don't I remember? My eyes widen slightly in pain, and I see Riku sitting in the chair, sleeping.

Then I realized that there were a lot of tubes attached to various parts of my body, and I removed the oxygen mask that was on my mouth so I could breathe properly.

I was totally confused as to why was Riku here…I thought he hated me.

Slowly, I tried to get up – which turned out to be a big mistake, my whole body began to ache in pain and I ended up falling to the floor, some of the tubing falling loose and making a racket.

Riku was suddenly woken up by the loud bang from when I fell. He rushed to my side to help me up to the bed, but pain wracked my body. Why? I know I have just been brutally beaten, but why does it hurt so much?

Then, I failed to notice the casts on my arm, leg, ribs and wrist. My bones are broken, and I wince from the pain. I didn't even realize that I was back in until Riku told me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Why do you care, you wanted me like this!" I sobbed, using my good arm to dry my tears.

"I didn't want this to happen, Sora! I didn't even know it happened till the guy who did this to you told me!" He snapped back with a hurt look on his face.

"Then why me?" I shouted, glaring at him.

"I was so angry with you that I told some guys I know to teach you a lesson. But I didn't mean it I was just so angry." He mumbled softly, looking away.

I didn't say anything and I just stared Riku. I didn't know what to say, but I needed to apologize for what I did.

"I'm sorry Riku. For what I did to you. I know I shouldn't have done _that_ to you. In a way, I deserved this." I murmured, crying softly.

He rushed down to my side and grabbed my good hand. "No don't say that Sora! You didn't deserve it, I'm the one who should be punished for allowing this to happen to you."

That touched my heart - he really meant it, but I was unsure if we could ever go back to being the way we were - as friends. Riku probably didn't want to get close to me since the incident.

I was about to say something but the doctor came in the room. "Sora Strife?"

"Yes…" I replied, sounding a little nervous. Riku sat back at the chair to listen.

"Sora, I have important issues to discuss. A few of your bones were fractured, but the one on your wrist was a major issue to me because that's where your joint is. It will heal, but the pain will remain forever." My eyes were shock, but the doctor had more to say.

"Also what extremely concerning to me were your internal organs – while you were attacked, you suffered hard blows from both punches and with a hard object, this has damaged your organs causing instant internal bleeding and some have slightly punctured and because of that you're going to have problems with your body for the rest of your life." He finished, a mournful expression on his face..

I gasped. "What?! What do you mean problems! Like how?"

"You can't do sports, carry heavy stuff, stretch your body in any way, or run excessively. If you do, you will suffer a tremendous amount of pain"

"So I can't do anything fun anymore! I can't do the things I love – nothing!" I started sobbing, how I could I ever be normal again?

"You can but you have to know your limit, so do small amounts only." He said, trying to make me understand.

I nodded, speechless.

"Just rest until you're all better okay, I'll check on you later." He said politely, leaving the room.

I just nodded, still stunned and crying.

I looked over to Riku surprised when I see him crying as well.

But why?


	3. Does it really matter if its fake?

**Sora's POV:**

The room was silent, neither Riku nor I had said anything since the doctor had left - more like I didn't know what to say. I felt miserable, my life is over, I can no longer do anything that I used to.

There's no reason to live now that I'm like this, especially since Riku hates me.

I lied back on the bed, looking at the other wall so I wouldn't have to look at Riku. Everything's going to be different from now on.

I sighed.

"Riku?" I wanted to tell him something.

"Yes Sora?" His voice was hoarse from crying.

"You should have left me there to die instead." I sounded depressed but I didn't care anymore. There's nothing going for me now.

"Don't ever say that Sora, please!" Riku sounded frantic.

"Why not, I have nothing going for me anymore. Nothing!" I still hadn't turned to look at him.

Riku was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I'll love you." He declared loudly, almost defiantly.

My eyes widen and I looked at Riku, surprised. "You mean it?" I slightly smiled. Did I hear right? He'll love me? I know Riku is probably just saying that but I don't care - he said he'd love me and I'll take it. I know it sounds desperate but I can finally have Riku.

The one I truly love.

He paused before he answered.

"Yes."

I was so happy, but I felt as though I needed Riku to prove to me he's not lying, that he's not just saying it to make me feel better.

"Riku... kiss me." I ask, feeling a little shy.

He gets up from the chair and comes closer to me, my heart thumps.

He's really going to do it.

I close my eyes waiting for Riku. Then I felt him lean closer to me and _oh._. the kiss was so amazing to me. It didn't last long, it was short and kind of a like a peck really, but it was something, and I would not be forgetting it any time soon.

Looking at Riku, I give him a warm smile and I suddenly started to feel sleepy. I yawn and I allow myself to drift off with a soft smile on my face.

* * *

**Riku's POV:**

It hurt me to see Sora talking like that; it wasn't the Sora I knew. I looked at him sleeping contently with a smile on his face and I sighed in relief.

At least he's happy and it's the least I can do - I can't love Sora like he loves me but I can try. It's the least I can do for him, to help him.

When I kissed him, it didn't feel right, almost like I had been forced to do it. I couldn't kiss him much longer.

Then I started to remember what the doctor told Sora, that he can't do many things, that he has a limit, I have to take care of him…

I took one last glance at Sora before I left the room, telling myself that I would come back tomorrow. It was getting late after all.

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

A week had passed and I was finally going to be released from the hospital. Yay! My spirits had been lifted slightly because I knew that I could finally be with Riku now.

This past week had felt like a dream, Riku was kissing me. _Me!_ I felt like I was in Heaven.

However, we didn't talk like we used to. I tried to start conversations but Riku just answered in short sentences, and I got the feeling that he didn't want to talk.

I was disheartened by this, but I kept trying. I don't want to change, I don't want anything to change between us.

As I was getting ready, the doctor dropped by for a few final things.

"Remember, know your limits Sora. Be careful with yourself, and ask for any help if you need it. Also, you're going to have to be in crutches for a couple of weeks until your fractured bones heal." He informed, handing me the crutches.

I nodded. Riku was beside me trying to help me up.

I hold on to the crutches carefully - my leg was barely healing but I could move it very slowly.

"Come back next month so I can check to see how you're doing." The doctor smiled.

"Okay. Thank you for everything, umm…" I trailed off, feeling awkward that I didn't know my doctor's name.

"Cloud." He finished for me, still smiling.

I smiled and started to leave the room slowly.

"Finally I can go home! What do you want to do today Riku?" My voice was full of excitement.

"Doesn't matter." He replied shortly.

I to opened my mouth but closed it. There's no reason to try right now.

Arriving at my house, I sit on the couch so I can finally relax, resting the crutches on the armrest. My body was so tired already and I just wanted to watch television or something.

I look to see Riku just standing there, looking a little unsure. "Riku come, sit down with me." I pat the seat next to me on the couch, and he comes, sitting a couple of inches away.

With a sad expression that Riku couldn't see, I just scooted closer to him, hoping for some sort of reaction.

Then I rested my head on his shoulder. He was so soft, like a pillow, and I began to nuzzle without realizing.

Riku suddenly shifts, making me stop what I was doing. Then his beautiful hair was near my face - oh god it smelled amazing.

I sniffed it and then start to inch closer to his face, wanting another kiss. Suddenly, he pushed me away and pressing onto my fractured ribs a little harshly.

I whimpered. That fucking hurt. Riku noticed his mistake and he came up to me, asking if I was okay.

"Sora, are you okay? I'm so sorry." He murmured, lightly rubbing my chest where the fractured rib was.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just going to go sleep in my room" I grabbed my crutches and started to head to my room slowly.

"You don't need any help?" He asked, concerned.

"No, its fine. Thank you for bringing me home." I couldn't be around Riku. He didn't love me, he was just doing this out of pity and I don't want that, but this is my only chance to actually be with him.

The last thing I heard was Riku cussing to himself.

He was probably mad at me.


	4. Please I love you!

**Sora's POV:**

As I finally reached my room, I flopped onto the bed. I heard the door slam - meaning Riku probably left.

Figures, its night time already.

I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't - being in the room scared me, at least it did when I was alone, for this is where I was jumped and beat up, and I am scared that it will happen again.

I'm scared to be in this room. It's bringing back painful memories that I'd rather forget.

I gulp, and decide to sleep on the couch; it's much safer there anyway. Slowly heading there, I notice that Riku was still there, but standing there, almost awkwardly.

What? I thought he'd left?

"Riku, what are you doing here? I thought you left?" I asked, confused. Surely I thought he would be happy to leave.

"I decided that I'm going to stay here, if you don't mind that is…" He trailed off, his eyes darting around.

"Sure, I don't mind." I gestured to my door. "You can take my bed, I'm sleeping on the couch." I started to lie down on said furniture, feeling more comfortable than being in my room.

"Why? I'll take the couch. It's okay Sora," Riku's tone was firm.

I shake my head, "Please, Riku, just take the bed. I really want to stay on the couch, it's much easier for my injuries." The lie was smooth, and I don't want Riku to feel worse than he already does. He hesitated, then finally agreed, slinking away into my room.

Getting comfy on the couch, I felt myself starting to doze off when a loud thump startled me awake.

"What?" I lifted my head, trying to find the source.

I see Riku putting down a sleeping bag that I have in my room - just in case I have a sleepover. He sets it next to the couch near me.

"Riku you don't have to." I mumbled tiredly.

"It's alright," he says before I fell asleep. For a moment I thought I heard a 'goodnight Sora', but I probably heard wrong.

* * *

**Riku's POV**

Damn it! I feel like a complete asshole for hurting Sora just now. I see him going to his room. I sighed. Might as well leave, I guess.

Opening the door, I stop and think, suddenly remembering that Sora is injured and needs help in many things.

I slam the door in frustration.

 _'I'm just hurting Sora more, I don't want that.'_ I thought.

My train of thought was caught off when Sora showed up, asking why I was still here. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt - does he want me to leave?

I asked if I could stay over, to which he agrees.

But he tells me to take his bed since he is taking the couch. Why? I tried to argue with him to take the bed but he stubbornly declined, saying it will be easier for his injuries. I knew it was bullshit, but I reluctantly agreed.

Heading to his room, I grabbed his sleeping bag in his closet and then went back to the living room, and threw it to the floor, waking up Sora. I mentally smacked myself, he was barely falling asleep on the couch.

I bid him goodnight, but he didn't listen since he had passed out in a deep slumber. He must be tired.

I get in the sleeping bag and soon fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Morning already…**

I suddenly woke up to a loud noise that had scared me. Then I noticed that Sora was not on the couch anymore, and I quickly scrambled to my feet to find him.

"Sora!" I called.

No response.

I looked in kitchen and his room but nothing, before I then heard the shower turn on. Is he showering? But doesn't he need help?

Then another loud crash came from the bathroom, and I panicked and rushed in without knocking.

"Sora, you okay!" I ask worriedly, only to see him on the floor with the crutches as well, like he had fallen. He had a towel on his waist.

I rushed to pick him up.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" I yelled in anger. He could've made his already extensive injuries even worse.

He whimpered and started tearing up. Great, again I feel like an asshole.

"Shh... its okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you." I murmured, hugging him in a comforting manner.

"Were you going to shower?" I questioned him.

He nods, almost ashamed.

"I can do it alone." He says, trying to get away from me.

I sighed heavily. "Let me help you, please,"

"It's okay, Riku." He looked away and handed him the crutches.

"Sora, I love you, please let me help you!" I was beginning to grow desperate, I don't want to see him get hurt.

His eyes widen in surprise, then he smiles and finally nods.

I sigh in relief and walk up to him to help. For some reason, I truly like it when Sora smiled and... I hate it when he doesn't talk to me...

It makes me feel so empty, but why?


	5. Someone to actually like

**Sora's POV:**

I was really happy when Riku told me that he loved me. He actually said it, and I finally got to hear it.

But not in the way I wanted to...

He helped me shower, which was a little awkward at first. I couldn't help but blush deep red as he ran his hands all over me, and I felt his touches.

Oh how this could last forever!

When we were finally done, he helped me out so I could get dressed. I told him that I could do it alone, so I headed to my room slowly.

As soon I was finished changing, I left my room, only to see Riku waiting there.

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt." He muttered, not meeting my eyes.

I smiled, and both of us went to the living room, sitting on the couch. Once again I put the crutches to the side of the couch. It grew quiet again, an empty feeling filling the room.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, expecting a short answer.

"Doesn't matter."

Yup. I was right. I sighed.

A sudden idea popped to mind! Maybe I should have another friend over. Maybe Roxas, he is a great person…I really admire him.

I look for my cell phone on the couch, since I have a habit of living it here.

Found it!

Riku stared at me with an expression I didn't understand.

I dialed Roxas' number; he's an old friend that's like a brother to me. We're really close.

"Sora?" Roxas' voice floated from the speaker..

"Roxas! I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out. I got injured so I can't do anything, I feel kind of lonely..." I trailed off, hoping he would get the gist.

"What the fuck happened to you? Are you okay?- I'll be there in ten minutes!" Roxas yelled rushing out the words through the phone, sounding worried.

He hung up and I giggled. Roxas was coming over! I looked at Riku only to stop giggling once I saw the angry expression on his face.

I gulp.

He's mad. Why? Did I do something?

Then I remembered how much he hates Roxas because of his cocky attitude. I invited him over, and therefore Riku must want to leave. I don't mind if Riku wants to - he can go if he wishes, he needs a break, he slept here all night. I don't want to bother him too much. After all, he's only doing it out of pity anyway.

"Riku, you can go if you want." I look up at him.

"What?" He sounded pissed now.

"Well, you can go for today, Roxas will take care of me. I don't want to bother you too much."

"So you're telling me to leave." He hissed, glaring at me.

"What? No! I'm just saying if you want to go you can. I know you don't like Roxas at all so..-" I faltered as Riku cut me off.

"So you assume that I would want to leave because of that?"

Okay, Riku was really, really pissed.

"Yes! No.. I mean No! You can stay if you want. Look, I'm sorry, I just don't want to trouble you so much." I sounded scared now, my voice trembling.

Riku sighs. "I'm sorry for getting angry like that." He hugged me, trying to comfort me.

It did.

* * *

**Riku's POV**

Dammit, I did it again. What is wrong with me!

Sora must be scared of me again. I should really learn to control my tone and anger.

But why did he have to invite Roxas? I fucking hate Roxas! I'm surprised someone like Sora is friends with him.

But that's not what hurt me, it was what Sora had said.

_'I feel kind of lonely.'_

I'm here, or am I not good enough? Or does he think I don't want to be here? Because he's wrong.

I promised myself that I would help and protect Sora.

I let go of him, which was a little awkward for me, but it made Sora happy, so it was worth it.

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring.

Has it been ten minutes already?

Much to my dismay I open the damn door. To see -

"Roxas." I growled, glaring at the blonde.

The bastard just stared at me before replying with a grumbled "Riku," sounding annoyed.

"Roxas!" Sora called, trying to get up with his crutches. If he was okay he would've tackled Roxas, hugging him.

"Sora! Oh my god. Are you okay!?" He rushed to him, telling him to sit down, and Sora easily complied.

It angered me that he listens to him.

"What happened to you?" Now Roxas was pissed too.

"Nothing I just fell over." It was a lie and Roxas knew it as well.

"Don't fucking lie, what happened to you?"

Sora sighed. "Some guys jumped me…"

The next thing I knew, I was being punched by Roxas - straight at my jaw, and I fell to the floor.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, his tone filled with surprise and shock.

"What the fuck? Why the fuck did you hit me?!" I was going to fucking punch him too but stopped when Roxas spoke.

"You're supposed to be his best friend. How can you let him be jumped, asshole?"

That stabbed me, I didn't move away from my spot from the floor, and I simply climbed to my feet, noticing the blood coming out of my mouth dripping down my chin. I wiped it off, glaring at the blonde.

"Roxas, it's not his fault, it's my fault - all my fucking fault." Sora started to tear up, and that filled me with a horrible sense of guilt.

"No, it's not, it's my fault. I'm sorry Sora." I mumbled, hating how he still blamed himself.

"When and where did this happened?" Roxas questioned, noticing that something was up.

"A week and two days ago... and here, I was attacked in my room." He said ashamed. Roxas rubbed his temples, furious.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want you to worry..." Sora whimpered sadly, making Roxas frown.

"Who did this to you?" Roxas asked Sora, slowly trying to calm down.

"I don't know. They were all covered up, I just saw their hair. Bluish long hair, short blonde hair, and weird red spiky hair." He finished.

I was overcome with guilt. I hated them.

I see Roxas' eyes widen. "Weird red spikey hair... -AXEL!" He hissed dangerously.

"You know Axel?" I asked, surprised. How does someone like Roxas know Axel?

"Fucking bastard has been crushing on me so I decided to give him a chance because he wouldn't fucking leave me alone! And now, he's dead." Roxas quickly dashed out the door.

Where is he going?

"Axel.. Isn't he your drinking buddy?" his tone was distant and sad. He met Axel only once but he didn't like him at all due to his drinking and drug use.

"Yes." I answered, closing my eyes.

"And you told him - Him! To do this to me." He started tearing up.

"No!. Sora I-" I was caught off when my cell phone rang. It was Saix.

"What?" I snapped, irritated.

"Riku, someone is beating the living shit out of Axel! He's knocked out cold- Get away stop -" the call was abruptly cut off.

Roxas was beating of all the guys that hurt Sora.

Sora overheard. "Roxas is fighting with them." He chuckled, somewhat amazed. He was blushing with an expression that I know too well.

"Only Roxas. He is an amazing friend. Glad to have him." He was happy that Roxas had defended him.

Too happy.

That stabbed me, but not as much as the next thing he said.

It crushed me, I don't know why...

"I think I'm starting to like him." Sora said, smiling warmly.


	6. Betrayal does hurt

**Riku's POV:**

"I think I'm starting to like him."

That single sentence could not stop echoing through my head. Over and over again.

Was I hearing that right?

"What?" I was deadly serious, glaring at him. I feel as though I have been betrayed, and my chest tightens for some reason.

I don't know why...

Sora automatically looked at me, his eyes full of fear.

"Umm.. its just-..That he's really nice and protective-"

"You asshole!" I roar. "You fucking rape me and now you're telling me that you like Roxas!" I cut him off aggressively, I feel hurt deep down…but why?

Sora's eyes widen, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"But you agreed-"

"I fucking had no choice because you were crying and begging! I couldn't fucking say no!" I shouted back, pissed off. I was furious - Sora tells me he's in love with me, then he suddenly likes Roxas now! What the fuck? Is he playing around? Did he use me!?

"But you don't love me." He said, breathe hitching.

Something inside me snapped.

I rush up to him and grab him by his shirt's collar, lifting him from the couch so I can be face to face to Sora. He was so scared, and it made me laugh.

"Get this through your mind; I'll say I love you but I will never, never, _ever_ fully love you" I growl, my tone stern and honest.

He gulps. "Riku, you're hurting me." He attempted to pry my hands off. I smirk and let go, dropping him to the floor. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I feel like it's my turn to turn the tables around.

He screams in pain, and his arms are shaking as slowly tries to move his fractured leg. But upon touching his leg he flinches and pulls away, tears pouring down his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, it wasn't that painful." Now it's my turn to play the cards.

Sora just keeps sobbing. He's scared and in pain.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

My body aches in pain. How could Riku do this? I couldn't move at all, it hurt so much.

I was sniffling, I know Riku hates me, but did he did not have to do that.

"Why are you so cruel?" I asked, crying.

"The moment my so-called friend tells me that he likes someone else!" He yelled in response, scowling.

"I thought you would be happy, I'll leave you alone and never bother you. Isn't that what you wanted?" I could not understand where Riku's rage was coming from, and I was beginning to become terrified.

"Not anymore." He growled. "Now I'm going to make your life a living hell." He sneered, and my eyes widen.

Why is he doing this?

"But-"

"So if you don't want me here anymore, too bad, I'm here whether you like it or not." He cut me off rudely.

He steps closer and I tense.

Then, he steps on my fractured leg, causing a scream of pain to tear from my throat.

It was pure agony.

"And if you call Roxas or anyone... I'll make sure that I tell everyone of what you did to me. Think people will still talk to you once they find out?" He pressed harder on my leg, making me cry and scream. "Do I make myself clear?" He wanted an answer.

"YES! I won't..." I was now reduced to a sobbing and hiccupping mess. I'm scared - this isn't the Riku I love, this one is darker and cruel.

"Good. Now get up from the floor, you look pathetic." He ordered, stepping away from me.

I nodded, but I couldn't do it on my own as pain had flared to every part of my body. I tried climbing to the couch slowly, whimpering when I used my knees to get up.

Once I clambered onto the couch, I sigh and pant out of breath, easily tired.

I started to grow sleepy when I hear my phone ringing. Just when I was about to answer it, Riku snatched it away from me.

"Hey give it back." I glared firmly at him.

He looks at me with an expression I have never seen before, creeping me out. I love Riku, but what he is giving me in return is fake, no love. I thought if I broke it off he would leave, just like he wanted to all along.

"Remember, you´re not allowed to talk to anyone - especially Roxas."

That single command send chills down my spine, his tone was so different.

"But I want to talk to him." I blurted out accidentally.

Bad mistake.

He slowly comes closer to me and I start to panic. He's going to hurt me again. "Please Riku, don't do this." I plea, trying to crawl back further to the couch.

"Oh Sora, it's only the beginning..." Then, to my horror he grabbed my broken arm only to twist it harshly, forcing it behind my back.

I whimpered before crying out, fainting from the pain.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Slowly, I try to open my eyes. When I tried to move my arms, I winced from the pain. I didn't see Riku around.

I sigh in relief, for now. I'm freaking terrified of Riku.

I tried to grab my crutches where I usually put them, but they weren't there. I looked to see that they were gone. Riku probably took them.

Now, I can't leave the couch. Looking around the room, I spot my phone on top of a counter. But I can't get up…

Slowly, I slipped on the floor, using my arms and elbows to move forward since my legs are now useless.

I had to use all my strength, and when I was close to the counter, the door opened, revealing none other than Riku.

"And where are you going?" I tried to at least crawl away from him, but no avail, he picked me up by my spikes, yanking them painfully.

"Ouch! Stop it! Riku it hurts! Stop!" I kept yelling and scratching at his hands.

He growled and let go, dropping me to the floor below. He examined the scratches on his hands that I attacked.

"That's it! Bath time Sora!" He picked me up roughly.

"What?! No, I already showered today! Let go of me! Le- RIKU!" He threw me into the bath that was filled with nothing but cold water.

The freezing water engulfed me and my fractured ribs hit the bottom of the bath painfully.

I couldn't move my legs, and I tried to rise up to breathe. I was shivering and so cold, my clothes still on.

"You're not done yet, you still need to wash your hair." He poured some substance - not sure if it was shampoo - into my hair and then forced me back into the cold water.

I screamed beneath the surface, trying to rise up but Riku still held me down. My good arm couldn't push him away, and he had so much pressure on me.

Water filled my mouth and into my lungs. Oh no…

I needed air, and luckily Riku noticed since bubbles were rising on top. He let go and I scrambled up, coughing harshly, water spilling out as I began to pant heavily.

This was a nightmare, and I wanted to wake up, but I knew this is reality, because I take a good look at Riku, and he's there staring at me... with an evil smirk on his face.

What did I do to him? Is this payback?


	7. Not everything is what it seems

**Sora's POV:**

Looking at Riku gave me the chills. I was so terrified.

He reached out to grab me again, and I automatically recoiled, attempting to melt into the wall, flinching out of fear. He was going to hurt me again.

Riku grabbed me by the chin, forcing my head around so I can look at him directly.

"What's the matter Sora? Why so scared? Don't you love me anymore?" He said sarcastically, chuckling.

I gulped. I do love him, but he doesn't love me. I was just trying to get him to leave so he wouldn't have to suffer helping me. This is all pity.

"I do love you." I answered, voice hitching.

Riku growled, lifting me out from the tub and tossing me to the floor. I was shivering, the cold water was beginning to feel warm to me but when I was thrown out the sudden cold air hit me. I was freezing.

"Stop fucking lying! You obviously love Roxas you asshole!" He roared.

"No- no..I- I lo..ve-yo.u-..Ri-..ku" I stuttered, I was so cold.

"Stop saying that!" He came closer to me and his fist raced towards me. I didn't register with what was about to happen.

_Smack!_

Lying on the cold tile floor, I couldn't help by think. What did I do? Is this what I have to do…suffer for payback?

Suddenly my life seems meaningless. Riku hates me more than ever; I'm just going to get hurt by him from now on. He will never love me…so what's the point of all this?

Hearing Riku's footsteps didn't scare me anymore. In fact, I realize that this is what I deserved so why fight it.. and it makes Riku happy...

He throws me a towel, telling me to dry myself up and I did as I was told, crying. Tears slowly streaming down my face.

Nothing felt the same.

* * *

**Riku's pov:**

Why does he keep fucking saying that?! _I love you_ was echoing in my mind over and over.

I punched him - I don't want to hear his lies!

I threw a towel at him and stomped out of the room. I can't even look at him without wanting to punch him.

Just when I was about leave, I took a quick glance at Sora. He was taking off the wet shirt that he was wearing, putting the towel around him.

But the thing that I noticed was his expression.

It was so sad... and that struck my heart.

Leaving the room quickly, I dashed outside the house. Once out, I punched the edge of the porch. Over and over again. I was so angry, having so much hatred.

But I don't why...

"Fuck!" I cussed, frustrated. My knuckles looked dark red, and they probably hurt but I couldn't feel it. I was too angry.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I turned around, narrowing my eyes. I know that damn voice too well…

Roxas.

"Fuck off." I snarled, glaring at him.

Roxas had a stoic expression, not affected by what I had just said. "You first." He told me, and then began walking towards the door, probably wanting to go see Sora.

As he was about to grab the door knob, I swiftly grabbed his wrist to stop him from entering.

Roxas gave me a death glare, one I did not shy away from. "What the fuck? Do you want to start something?" He shouted, yanking his hand away.

I growled. "No! I just don't want you to disturb Sora."

"And who are you to tell me that?" Before I could speak, he rushed to the door, quickly entering.

My eyes widen and I follow him.

"Sora." I hear him yell, and he was looking everywhere for him. Then he rushed to the bathroom, where Sora was.

"SORA!" Quickly following Roxas, I see him close to Sora.

"What happened to you? Why are you soaking wet?" His tone was full of concern, and I watched him hold the brunette dearly.

I glared at Sora, signaling at him to keep his mouth shut.

"Sora what happened?" Roxas repeated, noticing something was wrong.

"Nothing. I accidently fell in the water." He lied nervously.

Suddenly Roxas looked at me with a cold expression before it turned to anger.

"Leave." He rumbled, dead serious.

That caught me off-guard.

"What?"

"I said to fucking leave!" He shouted.

"Why the fuck for?" I snapped. Who did he think he was?

"This is Sora's house, not yours. So fucking leave." Roxas began to get up, as if ready to kick my ass.

Ha! Fat chance.

I growled. "It's not your fucking choice now, is it?" I looked directly at Sora, waiting for him to decide.

He gulped, turning away.

"Sora it's okay. You can tell him to leave. I'm here, he won't hurt you." Roxas interjected.

Sora looked at the blonde as if surprised.

My eyes widened. How did he know?

"I see the bruises, you bastard, and one is forming on his eye." Roxas spoke, as if he knew what I was thinking. His voice was cold and deadly.

"And they weren't there yesterday. You fucking asshole."

"I didn't do that. He was clumsy, falling down a lot." I lied smoothly. There is no way in hell I'm leaving Sora with Roxas.

Roxas gritted his teeth, knowing that I'm lying. He looked at Sora.

"Sora, tell him to leave. I'll take care of you. I won't hurt you." He pleaded.

Sora looked at me, I simply glared at him knowing fully well what will happen to him.

"It's fine Roxas. Riku is taking good care of me, he doesn't hurt me. You don't have to worry." Sora replied, smiling to the blonde.

That made me mad, Sora smiled so easily to him. He really does like him.

Roxas didn't believe it, but he had no choice but to obey. "Very well. Take care of yourself." He leaned to Sora, whispering something I wasn't able to hear.

Finally Roxas got up, walking past me, eyeing me like I was his prey.

"I'll be coming often to check on Sora."

My eyes widen.

Shit.


	8. Major impacts

**Sora's POV:**

Few days have passed since the bathroom incident. Roxas started coming often which made me feel relieved, because Riku couldn't do anything to hurt me.

I was alone in my room, sitting on my bed, allowing many thoughts to swarm my mind – the events of the past few days replaying within my head.

My fractured arm and leg still ache, especially when Riku had stepped on it days ago. I sighed, and I find myself wishing that I could tell Roxas everything, but I couldn't, knowing full well what Riku would do.

He would tell everyone what I did to him. Remembering what Riku said, _'Think people will still talk to you once they find out?'_

Would Roxas hate me?

The thought made me want to cry..

"Sora? What's wrong?" Roxas suddenly questioned, sounding concerned. I looked up to see Roxas standing in the doorway of my room.

He was here with me right now, helping me with anything I needed help with.

"Nothing…" I replied, melancholy.

Roxas narrowed his eyes as he entered my room, sitting next to me on the bed. It was quiet for a minute before he spoke.

"Riku is not here, he left a while ago to the store. Now tell me what's wrong."

Was I that obvious?

I don't know if I could tell him, I don't want Roxas to hate me. He really means a lot to me.

I cast a brief look at him, only to see him stare back at me with an intense gaze.

It made it harder for me to not lie.

".. I- I did a bad thing, Roxas." I finally manage to sputter out, barely.

"What did you do?"

My eyes started getting watery, I'm scared of telling him. But it's now or never.

Licking my dry, chapped lips, I took a deep breath.

"Riku.. I- I.. r..ra-.." Nothing was making sense, I couldn't say it. I was beyond terrified, and a few tears fell down my cheeks, finally realizing that I have started crying.

"Sora, you okay? I didn't mean to-"

"SORA!" That wasn't Roxas voice. I looked at the doorway to see Riku standing there, looking livid. He barged into my room, grabbing Roxas by his collar shirt.

"What the fuck did you do to Sora?!" Riku shouted, pissed. I snapped my head up, Riku sounded like he would during the times he would be protective of me whenever I was bullied or hurt.

"Nothing! Let me fucking go!" Roxas growled, he was trying to pry Riku's hand off but wasn't able too.

"He's crying, Roxas!"

Riku still cares for me…I thought he hated me…

Suddenly my eyes widened - Riku never hated me, he was just jealous of Roxas. It all made sense now, he started hurting me the time I told him that I was beginning to like Roxas. I crushed his feelings, but I never knew he had any for me. I didn't know Riku felt anything for me other than pity.

Maybe he was beginning to develop such feelings for me. The thought made me happy, but I made sure that I did not raise my hopes.

My train of thought was caught off with yelling. I see both Riku and Roxas arguing nonstop.

"It's okay Riku, Roxas didn't do anything. I just started crying." I said, trying to calm Riku down.

I don't think he believed me by the expression he had on, but he angrily let go of Roxas, dropping the blonde.

"Fucking asshole." Roxas snarled, glaring at Riku. "You know what?! I've had it with you!" Before I can register what was going on, Roxas had tackled Riku to the floor.

Roxas raised his arm in the air, making a fist then punching Riku straight on his jaw.

"Roxas, STOP!" I shouted. I needed to do something to stop them.

* * *

**Riku's POV:**

I don't know what got into me - seeing Sora cry made me lose it. The thought of Roxas hurting my Sora flashed through my mind. Wait... my Sora? Where did that come from?

I grabbed Roxas by his collar shirt and started yelling at him.

Sora speaks, up saying that Roxas did nothing, but I don't believe it, Sora only cries when someone hurts him.

I take a glance at Sora and he was silently pleading me to release Roxas, he didn't want any violence. I sighed, and reluctantly let go of the blonde. As much as I wanted to punch the hell out of him, it wasn't worth it.

Just as I was about to apologize to Roxas, I was tackled to the ground.

Groaning in pain, I see Roxas on top me, just before delivering a hard punch to my face.

Sora yelled for him to stop, but Roxas didn't listen, as always. I smirked; finally, I have a reason to kick his ass! Let's see who's the strongest one now.

I switch our positions so that he was under me this time, and punched him in the face like he did to me, only harder.

"Riku, Stop! Don't hurt Roxas!" That angered me. I growled in frustration - why am I getting so upset about this? I don't get it...

Suddenly Roxas shoved me back, and began to get up quickly. I swiftly kicked his legs, making him stumble to the floor.

"Bastard!" He exclaimed, eyeing me dangerously.

"Serves you right." I growled, then punched him, again and again. The first time was because he hurt Sora, I know he did. The second time was because he pissed me off, and the third time was because Sora still likes him!

Did I just say that?

I was confused, and for a moment I stopped what I was doing.

Do I like him? But he raped me, he used me. He likes Roxas now, not me.

Suddenly, I started remembering all the cruel punishments I gave to Sora. Why did I do that? He never deserved anything. What was I really mad at?

Growling in anger, I was having a major inner turmoil with myself. Just as I was about to punch Roxas again, I felt a heavy impact behind my head.

"Fuc-" I fell straight to the floor. What the fuck happened?

I looked up to see Sora limping, holding a broken lamp.

So _he_ did it.

I began to see darkness everywhere, my head aching.

Sora mumbled something but I couldn't catch it, sounds and voices were beginning to distort, and I begin to feel myself drift away.

"Sora..." I managed to mumble, before I blacked out completely.


	9. Understanding each other

**Sora's pov:**

"Sorry, Riku..." I mumbled sadly.

I dropped the broken lamp onto the floor without realizing it. What have I done? Seeing Riku on the floor unconscious made me feel like I was a criminal, maybe I should be put away.

"Sora, why did you do that?!" Roxas exclaimed as he quickly stood up to check on Riku, putting two of his fingers to his neck to check his pulse.

"Believe me Roxas he would have send you to the hospital, or worst killed you." And it was true I never seen Riku so angry before, not even after what I did to him. "Is he.." I was beginning to tremble, I never meant to hurt him, or at least hit him so hard to the point of killing him. I would never forgive myself.

Roxas sighed, "He's alive, just unconscious, good thing there isn't blood." Letting out a deep breathe that I didn't know I was holding, I was relief that Riku is okay.

"Now, Sora, what's going on? I know something must have happened between you two." He questioned, removing his fingers away from Riku's neck.

"If I tell you you'll hate me." Just like Riku. There was silence for a moment before Roxas spoke, getting up since he was kneeling on the floor.

"Sora, I can never hate you, you're my best friend." Roxas said sincerely but I knew deep down he will be disgusted with me once I tell him the truth. Well I guess he deserves to know, I just hope for the best.

"I raped Riku." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I was trying my very best not to look at Roxas as he gasps in shock.

"What?! That can't be true; you would never do such a horrible thing." Roxas stated, his voice sounded shaky.

"It's true, I tied Riku up when he was drunk. I saw that as an opportunity so I took it, but he saw what I was doing and became disgusted. I begged him to at least sleep with me once and I'll never show my face to him again. He hesitated but forcefully agreed."

"Then it wasn't rape! He agreed so you didn't rape him!" Roxas scowled, he still was trying to defend me.

"It was not consensual, Roxas. You should have seen his face, he was practically afraid... of me." I trailed off, frowning. I still remember Riku telling me to stop but I didn't listen.

"No, No, No! I know you didn't do this, you wouldn't do this. Riku told you lies, Sora!" Roxas was in denial, he really didn't want to believe the truth.

"Roxas, his friends beat me up! Riku was so fucking furious that he told them that I should be taught a lesson... but he didn't mean it." I tried to reasoned, and saw Roxas' eyes widened. He looked enraged.

"So that's why you got jumped, and Riku was hurting you because of that. So was everything your fault?" Roxas hissed, gritted his teeth and his hands clenching to fists.

"Yes." I admitted, but didn't want to say the other reason why Riku was hurting me. Roxas would have been shocked if he knew I was beginning to like him and that Riku was mad because of that.

"Listen, Roxas I-" _Ouch._

I landed on the floor as Roxas threw me a rough punch. Okay I didn't expect him to actually punch me, just to leave bitterly or disgusted. I touched my left cheek that received the heavy impact; Roxas' punched hurts more than Rikus'.

"What the fuck, Sora!? I can't believe you, no wonder Riku was pissed and hurt you. I would do the same fucking thing if someone fucking raped me!" There is the anger, he finally sees the truth.

"Roxas, I never wanted any of this, I just wanted Riku... at least just once." You can't get all the things you want in life, I know that because Riku will never be mine.

"So it gave you the right to rape him! How could you do that?! Just seeing you makes me sick." Roxas scoffs as he coldly glares at me.

My eyes widened, "Roxas, please don't say that. You're my best friend." No, I didn't want Roxas to say such hurtful things.

"WAS. I don't know you anymore, I'm sorry but this is all your fault, Sora." He barked. I lower my head, my eyes getting watery. Its true...

"No it's not." A groaning tone answered.

Both me and Roxas' eyes widened and looked at Riku, who was sitting up and checking his head as he ran his hand through his silver locks.

"Riku?" I called out surprisingly with a hint of nervousness.

* * *

**Riku's pov:**

Oww my head is killing me, what the fuck happened? Softly opening my eyes, everything was blurry. I heard loud, vivid voices. Sounded like Sora. Am I disoriented?

Wait... Sora, he knocked me out. I remembered now because I was punching Roxas so he had no choice.

I wanted to get up or at least move my head but it was hard. My head thumped loudly from the pain, so instead I stood still on the floor till everything starts looking clearly.

Seeing two figures across me, I assumed its Sora and Roxas, and they sounded like they were arguing. I heard Roxas saying something about Sora getting jumped and something about me hurting Sora. What were they talking about?

My vision was slowly getting focus and I see Roxas in front of Sora, then I finally understood the conversation they were having. Sora told him the truth, it makes sense now. Roxas was furious with Sora which is rare to see since they got along very well.

Then suddenly Roxas punched Sora in his left jawed. What the? Now that made me see red. I tried so desperately to get up using my elbows for support, so I can at least sit up.

Damn it! My whole body is numbed because of the tremendous pain on the back of my head. But I need to fucking get up so I can fucking punch Roxas again!

When I heard Roxas said, "No wonder Riku was pissed and hurt you. I would do the same fucking thing if someone fucking raped me!" I knew that I had to stop him right there, he was going to make Sora feel awful.

My heart clenched and was overwhelmed with guilt when Sora cried out that he wanted me... for him at least once and it would have made Sora happy. Oh Sora...

Roxas continued saying hurtful things to Sora without any regret. My blood was boiling as I looked up to see Sora closed to tears. I snarled, enough is enough!

Using all my strength to sit up and narrowed my eyes to Roxas. "Not it's not." I answered, groaning in slight pain but tried my best to endure it.

Sora stared at me with a feared expression, he was afraid that I'll hurt him I'm assuming. But I wasn't going to do that anymore. I'm done with hurting him, I'm tired of being angry when there was nothing to be angry about.

"What do you mean its not?" Roxas inquired, coldly glaring at me not caring if I was okay or not.

"Because it's not. He didn't rape me, I wanted it." Sora frowned and looked away. When he looked away I glanced at his bruised cheek that was getting swollen and darkening. I slowly stand up.

"Cut the bullshit, Riku. Why are you defending your 'rapist'!" Roxas exclaimed irritated with a mixture of confusion.

I growled. "You don't know what the fuck is even going on, Roxas. It was not rape! I agreed because I LOVE HIM!" I shouted to Roxas, my face was glowing bright red, not out of embarrassment but out of anger. "So I suggest you leave before I give you the same treatment you gave Sora again."

Roxas scoffed. "Like how you have been treating him?!" He countered.

"Why do you care? I thought he made you sick." I heard him say that loud and clear, this bastard.

Roxas stiffed, "Whatever, I'm out of here. You're all fucking sick assholes." As he was about to leave the room, "Roxas?" I called out.

"What?" Roxas grumbled, bitterly, turning around. "Can't yo-"

Sora gasped as Roxas crashed to the floor, his nose bleeding as I inflicted one final punch toward his nose. "Get out of here and never come back."

Roxas quickly got up and left cursing under his breath. As soon as he left silence enrolled in the room.

Sora was the first to speak. "Riku I-"

"I'm sorry." I apologized, interrupting him.

"No.. I'm sorry for everything, and for knocking you unconscious." He said timidly, his lips curling to a frown.

Sighing tiredly, I walked towards Sora and noticed he flinched when I was about to grab him. He recoiled out of fear, was I really an asshole? Wait, Yeah I was..

"Don't be scared, Sora. I'm sorry for hurting you ... I don't know what got into me." I paused, thinking the right words to say next because I have to tell him the truth.

"You wanted me to suffer and I deserve it because I-"

"No. You didn't deserve anything, Sora. I wasn't mad at you because of what you _did_ , I was upset that you told me that you liked Roxas. You basically used me and then decided to tell me that you like someone else. Do you have any idea how I felt? How much it hurt to hear that? Because it was painful.. " My heart was aching right now, it hurt to even talk about it.

Sora began to cry, "I never meant to hurt you, Riku. I just didn't want pity anymore, and you felt bad for what happened to me so I wanted to do the right thing. Which was liking someone else so you can leave, that way I wouldn't be a nuisance to you."

Wait, so he never stopped loving me? I thought when Sora said he liked Roxas he stopped having feelings for me. Then I remembered the incident we had on the bathroom, Sora told me 'I love you' and I didn't believe him. Once again guilt began to overflow.

"Do you really love me? Or, was it just in the heat of the moment?" My train of thought was broken when Sora asked that quietly, looking at the wall and not at me.

Stopping for moment to think, I truly didn't know how to answer that because I myself am confused about everything. But I know deep down there's feelings forming in my heart for him. I offered my hand to Sora so he can stand up from the floor, he grabbed a hold of my hand as I helped him up. Gently since he is still injured.

Finally I responded to his answer. "I don't know."

"Right. Of course, it was obviously in the heat of the moment. Silly of me to think that." Sora's voice cracked and force a small, fake smile.

"Sora, I don't love you." I see Sora tensed, closing his eyes tightly, afraid to hear what I was about to say. I kept continuing, "But lately I have been thinking a lot about you, every time Roxas was with you I couldn't help but feel jealous. My heart would often beat loudly just by seeing you." I admitted.

Sora stared at me shocked as if I grew an extra head. He seemed skeptical; I don't blame him for thinking that.

"Does it mean that you..." He trailed off, scared to finished the sentence.

I genuinely chuckled, "Yes, it means like you."

Sora sobbed but this time out of joy, and hugged me softly. I raised my hand to touch his brown spikes, affectionately.

"Thank you." Sora whispered happily through my neck.

It's time to forget the past and look forward to the future together.


	10. New love

**Sora's pov:**

I groaned as I stretch my arms, I slept so comfortably that I didn't even feel my cast bothering me in the middle of the night. That thing is itchy all the time, it bothered me to no end.

Looking at my clock that was hanged on the wall, it read nine o'clock. It's almost time to get going, or I'm going to be late. Today is that day?

A month has gone by so swiftly, I think it's because I'm so happy that today is the day my cast will be finally removed. No more crutches! I have an appointment at noon, that will give me enough time to dress up.

Carefully getting up from my warm bed to get my crutches that laid besides my bedside. I made my way to the drawer to pull out a blue pant, and a plain red shirt. Doing my best to stand still, I took my pajamas off and started to put my daily clothes on. I have gotten used to standing and bending down without getting hurt in the process. Sounds difficult but its really not that hard.

Slowly everything had gotten easier for me with the crutches and got the hang of it quick, so I didn't need Riku's help as much. But, Riku was being persistent about helping me so I couldn't say no. He really wanted to be there for me.

Today, though, is going to be a secret from Riku. I'm not going to tell him that I'm going to the doctor's, instead it will be a surprise.

As I made my way to the living room carefully, I saw no sign of Riku. So far so good. Just as I was about to reach the door to go outside, it opened, revealing no other than Riku. So much for a surprise...

"Sora? You're up early?" Riku asked confused with his eyebrow raised up.

"Um.. I.. I was about to go for walk.. Yeah! A walk! It's a nice day out so I decided to take an advantage of it." I smiled nervously as I tried to walk forward.

"You're lying." Riku crossed his arms, frowning. He blocked my way so I wouldn't passed him, see he was being persistent of knowing where I was going.

"Am not! It's really a beautiful day, so if you excuse me I have a walk to walk." I finished, lamely. That sounded so awful, he's never going to believe me now.

"Sora?" The tone was a warning yet playfully, I sighed in defeat. Riku was someone I couldn't denied because I love him so much.

"Okay, okay. Today is the day I'm having my cast remove," I answered smiling, "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Riku's jaw dropped in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?!" He beamed. "I want to be there with you."

My face turned crimson red at the sudden statement, my breath slightly hitched as my heart beat faster. This past month Riku drastically change, he became kinder, more helpful, and lastly, romantic. It was like a dream that I thought would never happen but it did, and I couldn't be happier.

"I really wanted to surprise you," I muttered, still blushing. My ears were burning up, and my stomach was filled with butterflies. Can't Riku see what he was doing to me! This is why I wanted this to be a surprise... "Besides I'll be fine!"

Riku rolled his eyes, probably thinking I was being stubborn. "Sora, just shut up." He leaned forward crashing his lips onto mine as he put his arms around my waist. See this is what I was talking about, he was a romantic.

He would kiss me every chance he got, which was completely okay with me. I couldn't me any happier. We did many make out sessions in the past month, and also some other activities. Giving each other handjobs was one good experience as I do say so myself. Not sex though, because we both agreed that once I'm better and one hundred percent healed up we can have fun. Riku was scared of hurting me, I can tell he was still guilty after everything.

I would always assure him that I forgive him and have no anger about it whatsoever.

"Mmmpp," I muffled as Riku slipped his warm tongue inside my mouth. God this was the best feeling in the world. I put my good arm around his neck, so I can as least have balance. My crutches have fallen onto the ground as Riku grabbed a hold of me.

Kissing back so I can try to match with Riku's kisses, he must have been experience in kissing since I had no clue to it. My cheeks were flushed, I was beginning to get daze.

I didn't even realized that Riku was pushing me back. Before I knew it, my back was on the couch as I laid comfy on it. With Riku hovering over me, gazing at me with a mixture of love and lust.

No, I have to stop this. I'm going to be late going to the doctor, "Riku, stop. I need to-" I was cut off as Riku fiercely kissed me with so much passion and genuine love. I never wanted this to end... No! I have to go.

With all my strength and will, I reluctantly pushed him away. Which was hard with only one arm in stable!

The motion snapped Riku into reality, "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Riku, as much as I want this, can't it wait until they remove my cast?" I giggled at his dumfound expression.

Riku groaned, laying on my chest. "I'm sorry... Its just I really want to show you how much I love you." I slightly frowned. I noticed that Riku wanted to do these nice gestures as a way to know he's not lying about his feelings for me. But I believe him, its a shame that he doesn't.

"Hey. I love you and that's something that will never change," I replied seriously, playing with his silver locks. "Now let's go to the doctor's, the faster we go there, the faster we come back. That way we can have fun when we come back!" I grinned.

Riku smirked as he looked at me and kissed my temple. "We better get going then." He helped me up, gently.

We may have had rough times back then, but now everything is looking good for the future for us. With Riku by my side I don't think I need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos if enjoyed. Expect an epilogue soon, but for now complete!


End file.
